Notas de un músico
by JapiFic
Summary: ONESHOT. Una armónica, un hermano con esperanzas y una canción. Se trata del esbozo del sentir de un músico.


**Notas de un músico**

_Disclaimer: personajes reciclados de Digimon Adventure. Tú también recicla por un mundo más limpio._

_A Jeremías_

*.*

Yamato es de manos ásperas porque no ha dedicado ni dedicará ni un minuto de su vida para humectárselas con crema. Tiene los dedos desproporcionadamente largos y nudosos, hasta se diría que un poco callosos. Así como el nadador exhibe la ancha espalda que la actividad física ha ido moldeando y curtiendo con la acumulación de sucesivas brazadas, las manos del músico se deforman conforme los compases se vuelven algo más natural que prosaico, incluso indispensable. Es cuando la vida solfea ante sus ojos.

De pronto el Hobby se vuelve una profesión. Los colores se traducen en acordes, las relaciones se cargan de contrapuntos y la emoción que envuelve los hechos marca la diferencia entre el _adagio_ y el _presto agitato_.

La armónica fue la primera. Había pertenecido a alguien de su familia aunque nunca supo exactamente a quién y tampoco importaba. No le había prestado mucha atención, tal vez noestaba diseñada para ser llamativa, pero cuando daban las cinco de la tarde y un rayo de sol se infiltraba por el pequeño hoyuelo que había en la sexta persiana de madera, la armónica adquiría un resplandor dorado imposible de ignorar.

Yamato llevó el instrumento a sus labios.

Fue una decepción. Los labios no dieron con la postura adecuada, el sonido se estrelló entre las lengüetas y una desafinación reverberó por la habitación. Pero cuando Yamato adulto cierra los ojos y su mente deambula por el pasado, escucha aquel insulto de sonido y le da las gracias, de lo contrario Takeru jamás habría pronunciado aquellas palabras:

—_Inténtalo nuevamente hermano. Tienes que darle otra oportunidad._

No se la dio en seguida, se sentía insultado y herido: tiene de esos orgullos que son difíciles de sobrellevar. Dejó a la armónica en merced del polvo, y ya empezaba a formarse una delgada película cuando ocurrió la desgracia: Takeru y él dejaron de tener el mismo apellido.

Su manita se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la armónica, y prometió que, por Takeru, le daría otra oportunidad a aquel instrumento. Por Takeru muchas cosas.

Pasó varias tardes sentado contra la puerta intentando sacarle algún sonido al metal, hasta que el _vibrato_ se apoderó de los labios, el pulgar encontró la postura adecuada y la lengua aprendió a tapar los agujeros correctos tal que la canción logró expresarse por sí sola. La canción de Takeru, su primera composición.

Descubrió con el tiempo que le era más fácil expresarse en melodías que en palabras. Y el oído aprendió a escuchar, las melodías transmitían lo que jamás logró decir o aceptar, y el olor de las armonías pronto se hizo palpable en el pentagrama.

Entendió que todo es música y la música es todo.

El padre percibió su talento, lo quiso ayudar y por ello lo llevó a una tienda de instrumentos.

—_Elije el que quieras _—el padre no quiso interferir en su elección.

Cuando hace memoria, Yamato se acuerda de muy pocas cosas.

Descartó los instrumentos de viento, en ese entonces creía que su armónica sentiría que la habían desplazado.

Recorrió el contorno de los timbales y la majestuosa arpa. El primero era un ruidoso, la segunda una _snob_.

Se sentó en un taburete frente a un piano y los dedos recorrieron con soltura sus teclas blancas y negras. Jamás se las había imaginado tan pesadas. Los pedales eran algo nuevo para él, se podía decir que le gustaba ese instrumento, pero no era suficiente. El piano es de sonido humilde, pero un poco ostentoso. Parecía ser de naturaleza esquizoide y eso no pegaba con él.

La guitarra eléctrica siempre ha sido la favorita del público, pero él se fijó en el instrumento de atrás: el bajo eléctrico. Completamente negro, con cuatro cuerdas metálicas muy tensadas y pulidas. No tenía aspecto de ser amigable y sin embargo Yamato vio todo lo contrario.

Bajo eléctrico que marca el pulso y otorga ritmo. Sus tonos graves acompañan con lealtad a la guitarra y la destacan. Es fundamental y poco comprendido, quiere aparentar ausentismo, no desea destacar, sólo quiere disfrutar.

Yamato es justamente eso.

El dependiente de la tienda notó la pasión de Yamato y sacó el instrumento de vitrina. Un cable, un pedal y puro talento. Los dedos del dependiente saltaban entre las cuerdas.

—Se llama _pizzicato_ —le explicó —si logras apreciar no sólo su encanto sino que también su importancia, amigo entonces este es tu instrumento.

Y lo era. Lo sigue siendo. La banda surgió a los meses. El _pizzicato_ nunca más lo abandonó.

Con el tiempo logró dominar varios instrumentos, incluso le dio una oportunidad al fagot. Hasta se compró un piano de pared y unos timbales, y por algún lado de su estudio personal se puede ver el estuche del violonchelo entre el saxofón y las marimbas.

Actualmente ya no ejerce como músico y la profesión volvió a ser un hobby. Tal vez la fama estropeó la esencia, o es sólo que se volvió nostálgico, pero los jueves por la noche el viejo grupo se reúne en un pub a tocar algunos temas de jazz, e improvisan basándose en los _rubatos_ y los _ostinatos_ que la vida les depara.

Y cuando cree que nadie lo ve, desenfunda la vieja armónica y toca la canción de Takeru. Ni siquiera su esposa podría hacerlo sentir de aquella forma.

*.*

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Lectores, lo cuelgo aquí porque no quiero perder esta historia. Soy de esa gente a la que le suelen explotar las cosas, así que cuando ocurra lo inevitable, no quiero como siempre, quedarme con la nada. _Horror vacui_? Sí, un poco._

_Jeremías, nunca leerás esto, tampoco quiero que lo hagas, pero algún día nos veremos y te daré las gracias por ser el mejor de los maestros._

_¿Reviews? _

_Se despide **J**apiera. Adieu!_


End file.
